


Training Exercise

by TwistedFiclet



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't write while horny kids, F/F, Gemdick, LEWD, Mild Cum Inflation, Multiple Orgasms, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifting, Smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedFiclet/pseuds/TwistedFiclet
Summary: Lapis had insisted it wasn’t Peridot’s fault. The green gem had never been with anyone intimately before, so of course, her body wasn’t used to such an intrusion. Peridot, however, refused to give up so easily.She wanted that thing inside her so bad it hurt.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Training Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> This... is my first time writing a smutty one-shot in years, and the first time ever writing something like this involving my two favourite characters. I must admit, part of me felt a little embarrassed at first to be writing something like this and sharing it with the whole internet, but after plenty of encouragement I've decided to risk it and share this sin with all of you!
> 
> I have a lot more ideas (mostly sinful) that I'm planning on sharing here, so if you like this, keep an eye out!

“Nyeh… Log date uh- 1069. Training attempt number 12.” Peridot announced shyly as she adjusted her tablet on its new stand. She’d been hesitant to film herself doing such an… intimate thing, but she reasoned that it was the best way to observe and learn from her previous errors.

This wasn’t what she would call the… average training a gem would go through, if ever, but if she were to ever give her lover what she wanted she needed to try her best.

She and Lapis had been getting more and more intimate over the past few months, and eventually, the blue gem had revealed to her during one of their particularly heated interactions, that she could shape-shift an appendage that Peridot had initially called a ‘pleasure rod.’ The only problem was that she could only shift it to one size, and that size was… to put it bluntly, huge.

Peridot had remembered staring open-mouthed at the thick member as it hung between her lover’s legs, twitching with need. Despite her initial fear, she desired nothing more than to be filled by its entire length, which Lapis was more than happy to oblige. However, it quickly became apparent that despite her longing for her blue lover to enter her, she just wasn’t able to handle the entire thing. She only got two inches in before the sheer girth of the thing made her feel as if she was going to poof right there on the spot. It had felt embarrassing for her and naturally, Lapis had felt incredibly pent up, having to go elsewhere to release tension, but she insisted it wasn’t Peridot’s fault. The green gem had never been with anyone intimately before, so of course, her body wasn’t used to such an intrusion. Peridot, however, refused to give up so easily. She wanted that thing inside her so bad it hurt.

So the training began.

Thanks to her regular explorations of the internet (and some advice from Amethyst) she came across a website that provided the tools she needed. They were called ‘dildos’ apparently and came in a variety of sizes and shapes. Naturally, she chose those that came in blue, starting with the smallest size. She remembered the nerves when the first one arrived, how she had to sneak it into her private laboratory without Lapis noticing. She’d set up the camera, phased away her clothes and began her ‘training’. That first toy felt… incredible. It wasn’t anywhere near as thick as Lapis was, and a quarter of her length, but the sensation of being filled even a small amount like that gave the green gem immense pleasure. She remembered riding that thing, riding it until she climaxed and covered it with her juices. 

Slowly but surely she worked her way up, each toy getting longer and thicker until it slowly began creeping up to the size of her lover’s member. Her newest addition was only a few inches shy of her full length, with its girth being a perfect match. She eyed it with a mixture of desire and nerves as she attached it firmly to the floor and phased away her clothing, settling herself above the lubricated toy.

“Beginning training right no-oohhh~” she moaned reflexively as she sunk onto the thick toy, letting out soft whimpers as more and more of it slipped inside her. As she began reaching the wide base she squirmed with delight at the sensation of being stretched, her inner walls quivering as they reached their breaking point.

“Ohh… Lapis...” she whimpered as she sat on the artificial cock, rocking her hips back and forth as if to stretch herself further. She imagined what it would feel like to be stretched by something living, twitching and hard, attached to the gem she loved so much. As she slowly rose and sunk back down she visualized Lapis thrusting into her, moaning along with her. Reflexively she reached up and grasped her perky green breasts, the soft flesh mounding between her fingers as she squeezed hard, tugging on a nipple as she rode harder and faster. Before now, she’d usually made a point of keeping her sounds of pleasure to a minimum, while also developing knowledge of Lapis’s routine. Today however the pleasure proved too much for her to be as careful. She moaned loudly, eyes shut as she rode the slick toy all the while imagining Lapis filling her over and over again. She didn’t hear the sound of water wings or the door of her lab opening, but what she did hear was her lover’s voice.

“Oh, so you can take something like that, but not me?”

She yelped, almost falling over as her head whipped around to see Lapis glowering at her. She swallowed.

“Oh… n-no Lapis, you see- I was just trying to loosen up for you-”

“And you didn’t let me watch?” There was a shadow of a smirk on her lover’s face now as she closed the door behind her and took a step forward “you’re so selfish Peri, you know I’d love to see you pleasure yourself.”

Peridot blushed, now highly aware of how full she was at that moment.

“I… I thought you’d be jealous, Lapis...” she replied, biting her lip “I...” she trailed off, spotting a bulge in the blue gem’s shorts that indicated the formation of that lovely, thick member she’d been lusting after for over a month now. She knew Lapis was the jealous type. “But if not… I can always put on a show for you...” She rocked her hips and moaned, watching her lover out of the corner of her eye. She could see the frustration on her face but kept going, sliding up before slamming back down on the thick toy “Mmm yes… so big” she panted “I love it… ohhhh~” she rubbed her clit and rode faster now, panting and groaning. However midway through her next grind, she felt her body pushed backwards, the toy forcibly removed from her with a loud pop. She squealed and stared wide-eyed up at Lapis who had lunged across the room and pinned her to the floor. 

The look in her eyes was… dark. Dangerous. Peridot knew she’d pushed it a little with her teasing but then again her lover had asked for it. She bit her lip and shivered.

“That’s enough” the blue gem growled, grinding her bulge against her. Peridot giggled, despite her prone position.

“Did you get a little jealous Lapis?” She teased, spreading her legs a little wider to allow the friction “did you want a tur- eep!” She was cut short as Lapis phased away her trousers, letting her member fall against Peridot’s stomach with a loud slap. It was bigger than Peridot remembered, much bigger, but this time she was ready. Her inner walls quivered with anticipation.

“Shut up...” Came the husky, demanding voice of her lover “you don’t get to tease me like that and get away with it. You took that thing to the hilt, you’re taking me, right now.”

Peridot whimpered and nodded, deciding to obey and lay back fully, watching as her lover adjusted herself. She glanced over briefly to her tablet and grinned a little as she realized it was still recording, and they were still very much in the frame. 

This would be fun to watch back later.

Her mind shifted abruptly when she felt the familiar sensation of a slick head at her entrance. This time though, it was different. It was warm, alive and twitching, rocking back and forth in time with the panting of her blue lover. She squirmed and squeaked as her hands were held firmly above her head by the wrists, blue eyes locked on hers.

“You ready?” 

The question came as a surprise, she’d expected Lapis to just take her without any hesitation, but upon meeting her lover’s gaze she was met with a hint of concern. No matter how much she’d teased the blue gem, it became apparent that she had some restraint.

For now at least.

Her cheeks turned a deep shade of cyan and she gave a meek nod,

“M-mhm..” she whimpered “yes, please Lapis. Just… stick it in already.”

The last part came out as a pitiful whine, making the taller gem above her chuckle slightly.

“So needy...” she replied, grinning as she reached between her legs and adjusted her member “I’d make you beg more as punishment for earlier… but I just can’t resist you any more~” She rolled her hips and pushed forward, sinking the first three inches between Peridot’s slick green folds. They both moaned in unison, Peridot’s small hands clenching and unclenching in protest of being restrained. Lapis simply smirked and pushed forward, revelling in the sensation of her lover’s walls clamping tightly around her. She took her time, slowly entering her as she had done before, yet this time she was able to sink deeper, more and more of her length disappearing inside the squirming green gem beneath her. The feeling was exquisite. Every inch she pushed forward the more she felt her restraint lifting; it was getting harder and harder not to just ram her lover deep, but she managed it. Finally, fully hilted inside her, she leaned down and placed a kiss on Peridot’s gem. The shorter of the two whimpered and Lapis chuckled softly. Biting back a moan.

“How’s that feel...?” She asked, panting as she held herself still. Peridot whined and moved her hips a little, finding herself surprised at just how quickly her body had adjusted to the large intrusion. All that training really had paid off after all. She felt her lover release her wrists from her grasp and was quick to wrap her arms around her slender blue neck, looking her in the eye and blushing furiously.

“Lapis, this- this feels so good” she squeaked as Lapis rolled her hips a little “please, I’m ready.”

“You sure?” There was a chuckle as Lapis smirked and licked her lips “you don’t want me to-”

“Stars, Lapis, just fuck me already!!”

The demand caught the blue gem off-guard but she was quick to recover, placing another open-mouthed kiss to her lover’s gem.

“Gladly...” she purred as she finally rocked her hips back, sliding herself out of those tight walls only to slam back inside her again.

She didn’t want to be slow, couldn’t be slow, this had been something she’d wanted ever since the two of them had begun being intimate with each other. Her hips jerked in an almost frantic motion as she thrust haphazardly, the desire to mate overtaking her knowledge of basic co-ordination. Beneath her, Peridot squealed and grabbed frantically onto her blue lover, her short nails digging into her shoulders as she tried her hardest to keep herself grounded. 

The toys had been one thing, but this, this was reaching her limits. If it wasn’t enough to be filled to the very brim like this, the sensation of her lover’s body pressed against hers, her warm breath on her cheek, her moans… that made her squirm. It was becoming more and more difficult for her to keep a logical mindset, her brain becoming fogged with desire and need; instead, each time she opened her mouth she’d let out a squeak, a moan or a high pitched wail as her inner walls were stretched over and over again.

“L-Lapis-!” She managed to gasp out “oh stars- more! Harder! Please-!” Her stomach twisted as she felt her lover’s chest rumble with something between a growl and a chuckle. Suddenly she was pushed flat on the floor, Lapis pinning her completely against the cold surface.

“As you wish, sweetheart~” The taller gem cooed as she adjusted herself, then began a series of short, sharp thrusts that caused Peridot’s body to bounce each time she sheathed inside her. The yelps and squeals that followed prompted Lapis to lean in and drag her tongue up her lover’s neck, sucking softly before sinking her teeth into the tender flesh. Peridot squeaked, hands tangling in her blue locks and tugging frantically as she revelled in the overwhelming amount of sensations she was experiencing. 

Lapis had been glad she’d remembered to close the door because she was sure the moans and wet slapping noises echoing around the room would give passersby little doubt as to what was going on; she felt a pang of jealousy at that thought, the thought of someone else seeing her precious Peridot in such an exposed position. No one else could have her, no one else could touch her, she was Lapis’ now. She growled and gave her green lover’s neck another rough bite, smirking at what would clearly be a bruise that would last for several days.

She needed to mark her, show all other gems that she was _not_ for sharing.

“A-ah-! Lapis!” The small gem whimpered as her body twitched, her hands still clinging onto her lover for dear life “right there! Don’t stop!” Lapis groaned and obliged, though the sensation of Peridot’s walls fluttering around her length made it hard for her to maintain the pace and rhythm that seemed to be driving Peridot wild; however, her restraint was rewarded when the small gem stiffened underneath her, letting out a pleasure-filled wail and grasping onto Lapis tightly. 

Peridot wasn’t a stranger to orgasms, she’d experienced several at her own hands and the many sessions she’d spent upon the artificial members, but this one hit her so hard she felt she might poof right there. She held on tight to her blue lover as the waves of pleasure washed over her, her breath coming out in short, erratic pants and whimpers. It only lasted a minute or so but to her, it seemed like hours.

Meanwhile, the gem above her was doing everything in her power to keep herself together; her length was being squeezed in such an exquisite way that made her moan and pant in unison with her small lover. She could feel a pressure building in her gut, coiling like a spring and threatening to release at any moment but she just couldn’t; as much as her body was screaming at her to let go she just… couldn’t. Her desire to pleasure Peridot overcame her own at that moment. She leaned down and kissed her lover’s gem again experimentally as she thrusted, taking note of the way Peridot’s body tensed and her breath hitched despite having just come down from an intense orgasm. She smirked and kissed it once more, slipping her tongue out and gently running it around the edge and, upon getting yet more of the same desired result, opened her mouth wider and scraped the stone with her teeth.

“Stars! Lapis-!” Peridot yelped but quickly shuddered as the initial discomfort of teeth-on-gem contact swiftly changed to an overwhelming sense of pleasure. She’d heard about the possibility of gemstones being ‘erogenous zones’ for gemkind but she had never truly put it to the test… apparently, it was very much true. She whimpered then moaned again as Lapis did it again before biting down fully and making her green lover squeak in bliss. The combined stimulus of her sensitive gem and Lapis’ constant thrusts pushed her over the edge once more and she whimpered as a second orgasm hit her, this time catching her completely off-guard. Her body was still so sensitive having not recovered from her first climax that she felt as though she might shatter; things only escalated when she felt the gem above her begin to shudder.

“Peridot-! Gnn-!” Lapis finally spoke her lover’s name, having been quiet aside from the panting and moans of bliss beforehand. All prior restraint now went out the window as the sensation of Peridot’s velvety walls squeezed her member once again and pushed her over the edge. This felt like no other climax she’d ever experienced, much stronger, more intense… She hunched over Peridot and buried her head into the crook of her neck as her hips jerked frantically as she finally released, moaning loudly as her hilted length spasmed deep inside the green gem. The pair of them clung to one another tightly, Peridot letting out a strangled whimper as she felt a warm fluid being jettisoned within her; the sensation made her bite her lip in bliss as her body’s natural desires overtook her logical ones.

However, the pleasure slowly became discomfort as her abdomen distended slightly, Lapis having continued to pump her full until her body reached maximum capacity. She whined.

“Lapis...” she panted, squeezing the blue gem’s shoulder “too much… please...” she tried her best to form full sentences but to no avail. Thankfully, Lapis seemed to get the hint. She pushed herself up on her elbows and grunted, lifting herself up and subsequently out of Peridot, her last few loads shooting across Peridot’s puffy lower lips and up onto her stomach. The sight was… something. Seeing her small green lover laying splayed out on the floor, short of breath and leaking her seed was a view to behold; she wanted to stay there and admire her handiwork but she could feel her muscles shaking from her own exhaustion. So instead, with a wheeze, she slumped down beside her partner.

The two of them lay there, the sound of frantically trying to catch their breath the only sound in the room. Slowly, Lapis rolled onto her side and slipped an arm around Peridot’s waist, gently bringing her closer to her. 

“I...” The green gem tried to speak, her cheeks flushing a deep cyan “Lapis... That was...”

“Mhm?” Lapis murmured, gently kissing her lover’s nose. Peridot squirmed a little at the contact, whining at the sensation of fullness.

“You.. we.. oh stars.” She covered her face with her still shaking hands, prompting Lapis to let out a breathy giggle.

“You’re such a dork...” she purred as she nuzzled into Peridot’s hair, her lover letting out a grumble of indignation.

“Um… Lapis?”

“Yeah?”

“You know... I was filming myself, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... so yeah. That's that. If you had any advice/wanna show support let me know, like I said I'm not overly confident writing this stuff but wanted to try.


End file.
